Citizens
by Water Mage
Summary: During the creation of Crystal Tokyo all those who were citizens of the Silver Millennium are awakened to their past lives. Every one of them. Even those who are not on the same Earth, who are indeed living very unique lives now.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any other characters that may appear in this story that do not belong to me. I give full credit to Naoko Takeuchi for the creation of Sailor Moon. No money is being made from this story. This is simply the work of a fan.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Citizens

By: Water Mage

Her arms fell limply to her sides and her breath came in quiet pants. The glimmering jewel in her palm returned to its inactive state as the powers of Creation returned to the cosmos. Finally, it was done. Neo Queen Serenity, yes, that was who she was now, looked around at the awakening world. From the overlooking ridge, she could see the spires of Crystal Tokyo glinting off the rising sun. Its crystalline towers stood like sentinels around the central tower that rose even higher than the others. A tired smile spread across her face as she gazed upon the newborn city.

She had done it. After years of waiting their dreams had finally come into being. The Neo Queen looked around, feeling more than seeing, her friends awakening from their deep, frozen slumber. From her core, she could feel others, too, awaken. Not just the Earthlings, but those who were like them, reborn souls from the Silver Millennium.

The power spread out touching the children of the long past, brushing against their souls, and granting access to buried memories. A gasp left her lips as she felt the power double and expand. It traveled the world and beyond at many times the speed of light.

The power breached the barrier between the worlds, and then found those lost souls fate reincarnated far away from home. They were destiny's chosen, each a lost citizen of the ancient past, reborn purposely away from their dimension to fulfill a higher purpose. All over the multiverse, those with the reincarnated souls of Silver Millennium citizens became more than they were. To each, a power sung out through their minds and souls, and then they remembered...

* * *

In a desolate battlefield before an ancient, but still majestic castle a battle came to a standstill, and those watching the showdown held their breaths.

"Give it up boy!" yelled a tall man, his serpentine face, twisted and cruel.

The boy, who kneeled on the ground, bleeding and exhausted only managed to glare at the black clothed Dark Lord.

The man laughed. "So defiant even in death, Potter. Just like your blood traitor father. Crucio!"

He wanted to scream as his whole body writhed in agony. It felt as if a thousand hot knives were being stabbed into numerous places on his body. The feeling was too intense. This was pain in its more pure, concentrated form. His vision began to darken and he shivered as a burning cold settled down his spine. This was the end. He couldn't hold out in anymore. He was going die just like those before him, his parents, Cedric, Sirius, Profess... the last death still hurt too much to even fathom. He wished that he could see Hermione, Ron, Ginnny... at least one last time.

Then he felt it.

A whispered voice in his ear, asking him, and then granting him the hidden part of his soul. Memories assailed him. His past life flashed before his eyes, birth till death. Then it was over. And he remembered.

Power surged through every nerve and muscle, coalescing into a flame in his heart. He remembered who he was and who he had been then. First Class Sorcerer, Tranquility Highwing, Overseer of Starlight School of Higher Magics. His head with its messy, black locks lifted from the ground. His eyes were twin, swirling pools of silver. He rose to his feet, grinning at the stunned Dark Lord. With a thought he summoned the locket, with the engraved S on its cover, from the wizard's bony hand.

"Now, Tom," he said, grinning. "Let me show the power, 'the power the Dark Lord knows not,' and be warned. It's far from love."

* * *

Roars and the sounds of hundreds of footfalls sounded through the night, echoing through the alley. A small group of weary warriors stood, ready, ignoring the rain around them they focused on the approaching demonic army. Angel clenched the handle of his broadsword, tighter, as memories of a long lost past inserted themselves in his mind. The Captain of the Lunarian Royal Guard had been reawakened and he was ready for action. Illyria cocked her head at the suddenly smirking man.

Her hardened, monotone voice spoke above the louder noise. "Are you well? I had thought you and the other half breed were fit for battle."

Angel looked at her and she blinked at the gleaming gold crescent moon on his brow. "Oh, I'm more than fine, Illyria."

Spike rolled his eyes, not even glancing their way. "Forget the nancy boy, Blue. We have bigger problems on the way. I take the hundred on the left."

"I want the hundred on the right," spoke up Gun, sword in one hand, the other clutched his side, putting pressure on his bleeding wound.

Angel ignored them. His eyes, filled with determination and a new hope, settled on the flying beast in the sky.

"I want the dragon."

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto sat on her bed, staring with blank eyes to the view outside her window. Green eyes blinked back into focus as she shook her head, causing her brown hair to sweep across her shoulders. In a rustle of feathers, a golden haired lion padded across the room, and laid its head against her lap. Nuzzling against her with his eyes closed, Keroberos failed to see the glowing, green sigil on her brow. Shaped like a stylized number four it complimented her vivid green eyes.

"Sakura?" asked the guardian beast, feeling the new hum of power surrounding his mistress.

"Kero-chan," she said softly. "I have a sister."

His head snapped up, his yellow eyes searching her face. Sakura however was gazing blankly into space. A small smile crossed her face, as she looked inward, going through her happier, past memories. A murmured word slipped past her lips, so soft that Keroberos had to strain to hear it.

"Makoto."

* * *

Long, red hair whipped through the air as Willow Rosenberg snapped her head around, staring at her oldest best friend, Alexander Harris. Power from beyond the Earth filled her senses, centering on her friend.

Suddenly, his eye patch fell to the ground in tatters and two whole, brown eyes snapped open, staring wide eyed around him.

Willow stepped forward. "Xander?"

He grinned, a wide grin, as he stared into the distance. Willow got the feeling that he was looking not at her, but something past her, something that she couldn't hope to see. She could only feel power stretch out like some broadcasting signal. She gave a start as she realized what he was doing. He was Seeing, only without the aide of a scrying pool, talisman or power artifact. Bewildered, Willow felt her skin crawl, feeling Xander's power and realizing that it was in fact, coming all from him.

Nodding, Xander, once Lateus Highwing, continued Seeing the Unseen. Dawn's past statement about him being the one who sees suddenly had a lot more worth. Although, he wasn't even thinking of that at that moment. All he was seeing was a teenage age boy putting the fear of God into a powerful dark wizard.

"Kick his ass, little brother."

* * *

"Chloe!"

Blue eyes met blue, one set confused, and the other worried. Clark touched her shoulder. Smiling tenderly, he brushed blond hair away from her face. The light from the window caught the wedding band around his forefinger. Chloe's hand came up, catching his hand in her smaller one. Around her finger was a matching ring.

"Clark, you know how you're always worried about how I'll someday come to my senses and divorce you for being an alien."

"Chloe-"

She placed a finger against his lips, silencing him. Her finger trailed down his face, neck, and then chest, feeling the thin material of his Superman suit beneath the shirt.

"I know you've never outright said it, but I can tell. After all I am the Daily Planet's number one reporter."

Clark gave her a playful indignant look.

She smiled. "Well, Clark, let me tell you a story that will ease your fears..."

* * *

Heels clicked along the hallway. The pristine white walls gleamed under the florescent lighting. Professor Xavier, also known as Professor X, as his students fondly called him, hailed the woman walking away.

"Rogue."

The clicking stopped, as the young woman halted then turned around. A look that he hadn't before seen on her face now graced it. Peace. That was the only description he could give it.

He asked the question that had been burning on his mind the past few hours. "How did you do it, Rogue?"

She smiled. "You mean return back what I took from him?"

He nodded. The boy she had kissed when first entering adolescence had been Rogue's first victim. Not knowing her power Rogue's touch had put the young lad into a coma, one he had never woken up from. Until now.

Rogue pulled her green jacket tighter around her. Giving the Professor a serene smile she replied, "I have the power to take life. But also give it."

"But that still doesn't answer my question."

Turning around, she continued her walk down the hallway, giving him an enigmatic answer as she exited the doors.

"It's a Saturn thing, Professor."

* * *

Lieutenant Aiden Ford battled, hand to hand, against the heavily muscled Wraith creature. The blue skinned alien matched him strike for strike, the difference was, Aiden was tiring, and the Wraith was just warming up. That's when the memories hit. The storm of experiences that were his own, but yet not. As if sensing he was in a crisis the onslaught was over as quick as it came. Suddenly, he became the aggressor. Using the wind and becoming one with it, his moves became lightning quick, precise, each hitting and causing intense pain. Channeling the wind, Aiden gave a shout and used the Wraith's momentum to send him careening off the terrace and into the freezing waters that surrounded Atlantis.

Feeling giddy, he looked toward the remaining Wraiths and slid into the Uranian Swift Fist fighting stance. Cupping his hand and beckoning them forward, he smirked.

"So... who's next?"

* * *

"Inuyasha!"

Gasping, the half demon felt his torn limbs become whole and years of knowledge merge with his present thoughts. His friends, all hurt, watched him with wide eyes, confusion all over their faces. Clutching their wounds, as they kneeled on the ground, they could only wonder what miracle their friend would pull to win this darkening battle.

The demon parasite in front of them, Naraku,whose massive tentacles waved around the starlit sky, gazed down curious at the power he could sense emminating from his sworn enemy. "Still clutching onto the last scraps of life, eh, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stood, his head still bowed.

"...Inuyasha..." Kagome murmmered, struggilng to remain conscious.She could feelthe blow to her skull throbpainfully with each passing second.

Inuyasha gazed down at Kagome and she gasped seeing his eyes were a startling blue from edge to edge. On his brow shined a gold circle with a dot in its center. She hadnt been to school in a month in a half, but she still studied and did her homework, and she recognized that symbol from her science textbook. But why would the astrological symbol of the Sun be shining on Inuyasha's forehead, she wondered.

Frowning, Inuyasha turned those blue eyes on Naraku. "Its time for me to show you how we do it on the Sun. Our motto is, 'No mercy'. Time to play."

* * *

In a time filled with demons, a girl, the lone demon slayer left from an entire village, woke up filled with knowledge. A sense of hope flared in her heart as she knew –exactly- how to get back her little brother from the reigns of a demonic tyrant.

In a white city that rose up in tiered layers onto a cliff face, there lay a king upon his death bed. Suddenly, his wife dropped his hand in shock as a glow engulfed his body. In its wake, it left a handsome man, staring around his surroundings with bewilderment. As he set his eyes upon his wife, he smiled. An explanation was simple. The people of the Silver Millennium do not die from old age.

Howls of pain drifted from the shadowy corners of the room, and shadows began to twist and turn on their own as her fingers moved over the expertly, crafted puzzle box. The demon, the Cenobites, they were too near. She could feel them; hear them whisper to her about the pleasures of pain and sweet suffering of agony. Abruptly, her head snapped down and her fingers moved over the box rapidly, till shadows stilled and the voices stopped. The box became whole once more. Her head lifted and the symbol of Mercury shined on her brow.

Tommy Oliver looked around his house. A box filled with precious keepsakes was held in his arms. Looking around once last time, he closed his eyes and called on the power of Mars. He teleported in a blur of red, knowing deep inside that he was heading for another adventure.

Two brothers, instead of having their molecules scrambled across parallel Earth's, wound up shooting out a wormhole in the middle of Crystal Tokyo. Looking up, confused, they watched the inter-dimensional wormhole they 'Slide' through collapse and fade away. The Mallery's, then and now, looked at each other and hugged spontaneously, glad neither was dead.

A young prince drug his feet along with the crowd, as they exited the passageway leading from Troy. Helen didn't know what happened, she blinked, and the next thing she knew, Paris had suddenly straightened and stood tall. Not unlike his brother, Hector. With the voice of a leader, Paris led his people onward. Helen looked at him with new eyes. He walked not like a prince now, regal and proud, but as a General, fluid and determined...

That old Shaman was right. Africa would never let Alan Quartermaine die, but so wouldn't the Moon. The Weapons Master of the Alliance Air Fleet rose from the grave, brushed off his clothes and teleported to his world. He had a Queen to serve.

Reed Richards snapped up in bed, breathing deep, his eyes scanning the bedroom. It couldn't have been a dream, he told himself. Stretching his arm to the bathroom, he retrieved Sue's hand mirror. Looking into it his eyes widened. There on his brow was the symbol of Neptune.

* * *

Neo Queen Serenity raised an eyebrow at the crystal sitting in her palm. Through it her connection to the people of the Silver Millennium was amplified. Already, she could feel the lost ones returning home, each and every one of them had a story to tell. Some were probably as great or greater then her own. 

Crystal Tokyo was off to an unexpected start to say the least.

End.


End file.
